The Shot
by Seylin
Summary: When Heero is stabbed by a shot and gets sick the rest of the guys must fight 2 save him and their Gundams. Secrets of the Perfect Soldier's past are being unraveled but...


Note: I do not own Gundam Wing. I love Heero & Duo! They r the best! I have a old kind of spelling & grammar check so please don't hate me 4 the mistakes. They r my own fault and my old programming 4 not correcting them. Know now that this is not one of my fave stories that I have written but itz squeal I worked really hard on…2 only lose it and have 2 start over so I'll be a while on it coming out. Hope u like! Ja Ne! – Alkvingiel

The Shot 

Heero walked through a crowded hall when someone stabbed a needle into his arm and injects some clear liquid into him. The stranger takes the needle out and kept on walking. "_Hum… If someone wants me dead than their going to have to aim better,_" Heero told himself not even looking to see where the stranger went. 

"Hey! Heero! We just found a secret OZ base!" Quatre said announcing it over the intercom as he walked into the building. 

"I'll go, and take over the base," Heero told them walking to his Gundam, 0. 

"You sure you won't need our help?" Duo asked hoping to get in some fun. 

"I can handle it," Heero told him walking on the platform to his cockpit. "Un…" He groaned leaning on the doorway of his Gundam. 

"Hey Heero, you okay?" Quatre asked. 

"I'm fine," Heero answered whipping sweat from his forehead. 

Later after Heero had conquered the OZ base, they all sat at a table in a room made for rest. Only because they had been sent to it. Duo and Trowa were playing chess when Duo got stuck and Wufei helped him with a checkmate. 

"Hey nice move Wufei!" Duo congratulated him. 

"Hey Heero, how's bout a game?" Duo asked looking at him along with Quatre. Heero just sighed and wiped some more sweat off his forehead. 

"Heero? You feel all right?" Quatre questioned. "You've been acting a little weird and you don't look so good," Heero looked at him his eyes hard just like they always were. 

"I think I'll go work on my Gundam, I found some glitches in my system that I need to fix," Heero told them getting up and walking out into the hall. Heero started to walk down the hall when all of a sudden he couldn't breath. He banged up against the wall and fell to his knees holding his chest breathing hard. Just then Howard, a guy who was helping them remodel their Gundam's for space came walking up the hall and saw Heero. 

"Heero! What's wrong?" Howard asked falling down on his knees by his side. 

"I can't breath!" Heero tried to yell then pasted out on the floor. 

"Oh no hang on Heero, I'll go get the other Gundam pilots," Howard told him running to the room where the others were. Howard ran to the room where they were out of breath. 

"Howard! What's going on? Did something happen!" Duo asked getting up. 

"Heero! Heero is pasted out in the hall!" Howard told them. 

"What!" They all yelled running out into the hall. 

"Quatre help me get him to the medical room!" Duo yelled picking Heero up by one of Heero's arms. 

"He's stopped breathing!" Quatre yelled running with him to the medical room. "First let's get him breathing again!" Quatre quickly went to work putting an oxygen mask over Heero's mouth. 

"Yes! I got the breathing going again," Duo told him. 

"Okay, now hook him up to the pulse reader," Quatre commanded sitting down at a computer. "Now let's see, as soon as I go into this program it will tell us what's wrong with him. Well the good news is his pulse is returning to normal." 

"So what's wrong with him?" Duo asked. 

"I'm still scanning," Quatre told him. 

"What is taking them so long?" Trowa asked Wufei walking by the medical room door. 

"I agree, Heero has been acting weird ever since before he took over that OZ base," Wufei said leaning against the wall. 

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked as he looked at him. 

"Maybe something happened while he was out. I mean he never tells us anything," Wufei explained. 

"You're right he is very secretive," Trowa said stopping and looking at the medical room door. 

"I can't find anything wrong with him." Quatre told Duo looking up from the computer. 

"But he wouldn't have passed out if there weren't something wrong," Duo complained impatiently. 

"I know that but the computer program can't find anything" Quatre answered. 

"Well try another program! We can't lose Heero he's the most skilled of us Gundam pilots," Duo replied, his voice raising. 

"Well go see if you, Trowa, an Wufei can find another OZ base. I'll stay here and try another program," Quatre told him looking back at the computer. 

"All right, I'll go but you keep us updated, all right?" Duo asked. 

"I will," Quatre answered as Duo walked out the door. 

"So, what's wrong with Heero?" Trowa and Wufei asked when he came out. 

"We don't know, the computer program can't find anything. Quatre's gonna try another program," Duo told them walking away. 

"Hey, Duo, where are you going?" They yelled after him. 

"Quatre said there isn't anything I could do to help, except to take over another OZ base. So that's what I'm going to do," Duo told them walking away. 

"_This program says he has high readings of Cocaine, Pot and other drugs in his system. No wonder he pasted out, that much stuff could kill someone easily,_" Quatre told himself. "Hey Duo, could you guys come back to the medical room I have something to tell you." Quatre said on his cell phone. 

"Yeah sure but…" Duo started. 

"Just hurry," Quatre commanded hanging up his phone. 

"All right Quatre needs us back in the medical room." Duo told Trowa and Wufei. After they had gotten there Quatre told them what he had wanted. 

"I've found out whats wrong with Heero. Someone injected some clear liquid into him. That clear liquid contained cocaine, and other illegal drugs. The thing is all these drugs are very hard to find you have to have a very strong system in your computer. The cocaine was the most active and caused Heero to have a heart attack," Quatre explained. 

"Will he be okay?" They asked. 

"Yeah, luckily we caught it just in time. I'd give him a week to wake up. And 2 weeks to be completely healed," Quatre answered 

2 days later Heero woke up. "Where am I?" He asked looking at Quatre. 

"The medical room," Quatre answered. 

"Why am I in the medical room?" Heero asked taking the oxygen mask off. 

"I should be asking you that. What happened to you before I called you over the intercom?" Quatre asked turning off the pulse reader. 

"I was walking toward the building and someone stabbed a needle into my arm," Heero answered showing him the scar. 

"Well that needle contained a bunch of illegal drugs. And they caused you to have a heart attack," Quatre told him. 

"Do you think it was OZ?" Heero asked. 

"Doubt it," Quatre answered. 

"Then who could it have been?" Heero asked getting up. He swayed and leaned on the bed. 

"You should stay down; my antidote hasn't worked all the way through yet," Quatre scolded him. 

"I'll find whoever did this to me and I'll destroy them." Heero told Quatre as he sat back down. 

"Hey Quatre! We just got this transmission from some weird guy!" Duo said coming into the medical room. 

"Hum… Any idea who could have sent it?" Quatre asked looking at the copy of the letter. 

"Hey Heero! You're awake! And no we don't have a clue," Duo answered. Heero didn't look at him. 

"What does the letter say?" Heero asked. 

Dear Gundam ploits- you will now fall that I have killed your fearless leader Heero Yuy. At 12:00 a.m. on the dot you will hand over your Gundams. And also bring your prized Gundam 0. Bring them to the docks on June 12th at 12:00 a.m. 

Hayao Suzuki

"Who in the hell is Hayao Suzuki?" Quatre asked. 

"No clue," Duo answered. 

"Well I say we give them the surprise of their lives," Heero said standing. 

"What surprise will that be?" Duo asked. 

"That I'm alive," Heero smiled cruelly. 

"But Heero your not healed yet," Quatre told him. 

"Doesn't matter, if I die then I die," Heero said walking out the door. 

"Why can't he ever listen to reason?" Quatre asked. 

"Hey, I have no clue all I know is that he's a one in a million," Duo smiled as they walked down the hall. 

"We have two hours before we're to deliver our Gundams to this Suzuki character," Trowa told them. 

"Maybe we should start out now to give them a surprise attack," Duo suggested. 

"No, that's the first thing he'll suspect," Wufei told him. 

"You're right." Duo said with a sigh. 

"No plan is the way to go with this guy. It's clear that this guy has a superior mind and has thought of each way we could do this. I say we just attack head on," Heero explained as he opened the cockpit door to 0. 

"We need some kind of plan, come on Heero," Quatre tried to reason with him. 

"Heero's right, this guy has us cornered. Attacking head on is the only way," Wufei told them walking to his Gundam. Heero buckled himself in and the door closed. 

"_This guy will pay; I won't give him any mercy_," Heero thought flying off, the others following. 

"I see that you brought the Gundams like I asked. Abandon them now and I'll let you live." Suzuki said into an intercom with a smile on his face. 

"Forget it, this was to be a surprise but what the hell. What's up Suzuki? Yep that's right, I'm alive," Heero told him through a view screen and then he laughed. 

"This can't be! I had him give you enough crack to kill a horse!" Suzuki screamed. 

"Thanks to 1 of my friends, I lived and now I'll kill you," Heero answered. Suzuki jumped into a mobile suit to fight Heero. "You guys stay out of this; it's my fight," Heero told them. 

"Roger that." They answered. Heero pulled out his beam saber and Suzuki did the same, after that they started battling. For a while it looked like Suzuki had the upper hand. He put all his force on 1 blow that had Heero on the bottom side. 

"I'll see you in HELL!" Suzuki screamed. 

"After you sir!" Heero yelled shooting a missile right through the middle of Suzuki OZ's mobile suit. 

"Damn you!" Suzuki screamed as his mobile suit blew up. The dust settled and Heero's Gundam stood silently. The others came up behind him. 

"Great job Heero!" Duo cheered. Heero didn't answer, in the cockpit he was trying not to pass out, everything was spinning and then everything just went black. 

"Heero? Is something wrong?" Trowa asked. He didn't answer and the power of his Gundam just shut down. 

"Something's wrong!" Quatre yelled as he opened the door to his cockpit. Trowa was the closets to Heero's Gundam and jumped over. He opened the cockpit door and pulled Heero out, then jumped to the ground and he laid him there. 

"Is he okay?" Duo asked. 

"Yeah, it's just the antidote working. I told him not to fight," Quatre answered, "Let's get him back to the lab." 

"Uh… Man I have a major headache," Heero thought sitting up on the bunk. The privacy curtain had been pulled around his bunk and so were the curtains to his window. Heero pulled them back to see the sun rise over the mountains; the sun sparkled in his eyes lifting all pain of the past. He quickly dressed and got out of bed, looking at the calendar Heero saw that he'd been asleep for 3 days. Heero walked down to the work labs and ran into Duo. 

"Yo! Heero! I see your awake, man it must be nice having a nice long sleep. Here these are for you," Duo told him handing him a bunch of paper work. 

"What are these for?" Heero asked looking over the files. 

"Quatre needs them typed up and saved on one of those special disks of yours," Duo explained. 

"Tell him I'll have it done by 10," Heero said getting ready to walk towards his office. 

"But Heero! How are you going to do that? It's 7 o'clock now? I bet you can't," Duo questioned. Heero turned and looked him in the eye. 

"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" Heero asked. 

"All right, I bet you 30 dollars you can't." Duo replied. 

"It's a bet." Heero said and they shook hands. Heero then walked off calmly to his office to type up these files. Quatre had put a note in the first file to explain what they needed these for. 

Heero, I need you to type up these pages onto separate disk. These files are on us and I also need you to make one for yourself. Howard said that the scientists had called him and said they needed this stuff on us as soon as possible. Seems that their original copies were burnt in a accident. – Quatre 

"Make one for myself? I can't, I'll make one for everyone but myself. Dr. J only knew that stuff about me because he was a part time adoption person. He's the one who got me that home with that bitchy family in the first place. And they only took me in because they thought they'd get some of the money my parents left me." Heero told himself. He shook his head and got to work on the disk. At 9:55 Heero put 4 disk into his pocket and walked to the lab were he knew Quatre would be working. Duo was going over some weapon improvement plans with Quatre and Heero walked up to them. Quatre looked up and smiled at him it was the Winner family's money that let them prepare and repair their Gundams. Duo turned around and smiled. 

"Come to ask if we can take off that bet?" Duo asked. 

"No, came to collect," Heero answered handing Quatre the disks. Duo stared at him jaw dropped. 

"I can't believe it! He actuality did it!" Duo stuttered. 

"Pay up," Heero said holding out his hand. Duo paid him but he still couldn't believe it. Quatre was about to ask why there were only 4 disk but when he looked up to ask Heero, he was already gone. 

"Where'd he go?" Quatre asked. 

"Down to work on 0's system," Duo answered. 

"Hum…" Quatre sighed. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Duo asked. 

"There's only 4 disk." Quatre told him. 

"Whose is missing?" Duo asked. Quatre looked at the disk and then back at Duo. 

"His." Quatre answered. "_Oh well, I'll just talk to him before he goes to sleep tonight_." Quatre told himself putting the disks away. He walked away from Duo hearing him grumbling something about how Heero had cheated him out of 30 bucks.

12:55 that night; everyone was asleep but Quatre, he was waiting for Heero to come back but 1:30 came and went and he didn't come up so Quatre went down to where they kept the Gundam's. No one was there, only a faint light was on and faint sounds could be heard coming from 0. "Heero?" Quatre asked walking up to 0's cockpit. 

"Huh? Oh hey Quatre. Shouldn't you be asleep? We can't have you getting sick on us?" Heero asked not looking at him. 

"Yeah, I guess I should. But what about you, you should be asleep to. Besides that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you. Why did you give me only 4 disks? The one for yourself is missing," Quatre questioned him. 

"I'm not going to make 1 for myself; those memories are just too painful," Heero replied. 

"It's okay Heero; we all know how you killed that little girl and her family. But that was an accident, no one…" Quatre didn't get to finish before Heero interrupted. 

"No! That's not it, it's what happened before the Gundam's first mission. Dr. J knew but has forgotten what happened in his old age, and that's the way I want to keep it. With no one knowing what happened, only myself. So you won't be getting a disk about me, and don't ask me to make one again," Heero explained looking into his eyes. Suddenly as Quatre looked into Heero's eyes he saw something besides the hardness that was always in them. He saw pain, hurt, confusion, and fear. Quatre could only nod and Heero got back to work. Quatre went back up to the bunks and he stopped in front Heero's bunk. He reached under it and felt something; he pulled out a picture. It was a lovely picture, 2 adults stood with a young girl in the middle they looked very happy. Quatre looked the picture over and saw a young Heero standing off in the background with a very beautiful horse. 

"_Could this be his family_?" Quatre wondered. He shoved the picture back under the bed when he heard footsteps and climbed up into his bunk. He pretended to be asleep as Heero came in and sat down on his bunk. Quatre heard the picture being taken out and then he heard something that sounded like a switchblade come out and then some paper being cut. Around 2 am Heero put the picture up and laid down to go to sleep. Quatre was left wondering what he had been cutting. 

The next morning Quatre woke up at 8 to find everyone else already up. Quatre quickly put his hand under Heero's bed and brought out the picture. Quatre was shocked, every single one of the persons faces was cut and shredded especially the little girls but Heero was left just fine. Quatre put it back and went down to his office. 

"Hey guys! Sleeping Beauty's up!" Duo yelled with a smile seeing Quatre come in. 

"Very funny! Duo!" Quatre yelled back. Trowa came in as Quatre sat down and turned on his computer. 

"Have trouble sleeping last night?" Trowa asked. 

"No, why?" Quatre questioned. 

"You usually don't sleep this late, and Heero came in after you but he was up at 5 this morning to work on 0," Trowa informed him. Quatre frowned. 

"What's wrong Quatre?" Trowa asked. 

"Something Heero told me last night, but I get the feeling he doesn't want anything said about it. And he won't make a disk about himself because of it," Quatre explained. 

"Well don't make him. He has many secrets in his past and if he doesn't want to tell us what they are then don't make him. Heero will tell all when he feels he can trust us," Trowa told him. 

"I guess but he just makes me wonder," Quatre answered. 

"Don't worry about it, he'll tell in dew time." Trowa replied and he left. For the next few weeks Heero only slept 4 hours a night. One day while Howard gave them the day off Heero caught up on his sleep while the others talked, read, or played games. Wufei was watching the news when they announced that they were going to do a special on missing children today. They started with their oldest kidnapping. A picture was showed while the anchorperson talked. 

"Guys…" Wufei started. They each looked at the picture on the screen it was of a 8-year-old boy. He had brown hair and Persian blue eyes, one thick strand of hair hung over into the middle of his face. 

"This young boy was kidnapped from his adopted home in the L1 coloney cluster 9 years ago. This family is one of the riches families in the colonies, for this they are offering any price for the return of their little prince. This young boy is about 17 now. If you have any information of this young boy please contact the missing children's foundation at 4–624–830– 1759," The anchor explained. 

"I don't believe it, that's Heero!" Duo said. They each looked over at Heero. 

"Well he is 17, has brown hair with Persian blue eyes. And one thick strand hangs down in the middle of his face," Trowa replied. Quatre picked up the phone and called the Missing Children's Foundation within 15 minutes they had it arranged it. They would have Heero back to his family in 2 days. Heero woke up just as they were running his story for the 2nd time, his eyes widened as he looked at the screen. Everyone was staring at the screen and didn't notice he'd woken up. Slowly Heero got up and quietly he stared backing his way to the door so he could get away. And he would have made it to if he'd seen that chair before tripping over it. 

They all jumped up and looked at him as he got up. "Heero? What are you doing?" Duo asked. 

"I have… have to get away from that… that family," Heero stuttered. 

"But Heero we're taking you back to them, it's all worked out," Quatre explained thinking he would be happy. 

"What! How could you! Just leave me alone! You don't know what you're dealing with! Man, now I've really got to disappear!" Heero yelled frantic. 

"Oh no you don't!" Quatre screamed as he grabbed a needle that contained a really strong sleeping liquid. 

"What do you… think… yo… your… yawn… do… ing?" Heero asked as he fell asleep. Quatre caught him as he fell forward. 

Read the squeal to, The Shot, to find out what happens when the guys take Heero back to his adopted family. The squeal is called, The Secret of Heero's Past. Hope you liked this one and hope you like the squeal. – Alkvingiel 


End file.
